The present invention relates to the field of dynamic data masking.
The ever changing privacy requirements and regulations are forcing organizations to implement strict access policies to sensitive data. For example, the data in NoSQL (“Not Only Structured Query Language”) databases may contain sensitive information. The adoption rate of NoSQL database solutions by enterprises is rising constantly. Several of the existing databases are using JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) and Binary JSON (BSON) as the interfaces to store and extract the data (e.g. MongoDB, CouchDB, etc.).
JSON is often defined as an open standard text format that uses human-readable text to transmit data objects consisting of name—value pairs. It is widely used to transmit data between a server and a web application, as an alternative to extendible markup language (XML). Although originally derived from the JavaScript scripting language, JSON is a language-independent data format, and code for parsing and generating JSON data is readily available in a large variety of programming languages.
BSON is a binary encoded serialization of JSON-like documents. It is often defined as a computer data interchange binary format commonly used as a data storage and network transfer format in the MongoDB database. It is a binary form for representing simple data structures and associative arrays (called “objects” or “documents” in MongoDB).
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.